<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosie's Godparents by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463121">Rosie's Godparents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED'>FOREVER_SHERLOCKED</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock and Molly Babysitting Rosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly both agree to watch Rosie overnight for John, but will they be able to handle the other's company for so long?<br/>Molly has a moment of frustration, Sherlock has moments of emotional clarity, and Rosie is the cuteness that binds them together. Will having a part of her meddling mother Mary within her somehow bring her two crazy godparents together at last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rosie's Godparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Up!” Rosie squeals, holding her arms up to a very tall, and very distracted Sherlock. “Up! Up Wock!”</p><p>Sherlock glances away from his busy texting briefly to take in the small girl’s adorable face, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, blonde curls upon her forehead. He can’t help but smile softly, pocketing his phone and scooping her up into his arms. “Rosie Posey, sweet as a flower dancing in the sun”, he chuckles and strokes her curls from her eyes. “What would you like?”</p><p>Rosie grins at her godfather’s sweetness and cuddles into his chest. “Wuh Ock.”</p><p>“Oh you do, do you? Well Rosie, love is an ideal revolving around the way humans find other humans, purely for the compelling want of companionship because their minds are too simple to be able to handle being confident in their singleness, and also for the ordinary human need for reproduction. That’s where you come in.”</p><p>Rosie stares up at him in wonder, unable to understand his complex explanations. She blinks a few times, her little brow furrowing slightly.</p><p>Sherlock sighs with a smile. “Yes Rosie, I love you too.” He places a kiss on her head, and she grins, playing with the buttons of his shirt, suddenly fascinated with their shininess. Holding her with one hand, he slips his phone out and begins texting again, sending in details to Lestrade for a case; only a 5, which is why he won’t leave John’s house for it. Plus, he promised John he would try this babysitting thing for a night, despite his horror. Sherlock had assured him no criminals would be around his daughter, and she would be perfectly safe. Sherlock never let anything happen to him, so why would John think he’d let anything happen to his precious goddaughter?</p><p>“Sherlock Holmes, you promised!”, Molly Hooper exclaims, coming out from the Watson’s kitchen.</p><p>Sherlock jumps, dropping his phone into his shirt pocket. “I wasn’t!”</p><p>“This MAY be why John won’t let you babysit Rosie by yourself”, she snorts. “You were!”</p><p>“Was not!”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>He gapes at the accusation and Molly laughs at his face. “And drama queen. Come, let me see Rosie, it’s dinnertime for her.”</p><p>Rosie giggles and outstretches her arms to Molly. “Oll-yee!”</p><p>Molly beams and gently takes her from Sherlock. “Come on sweet girl, are you hungry?”, she asks, settling Rosie on her hip. Sherlock watches them, unable to help his thoughts from wandering to how much of a natural Molly is with kids, especially their goddaughter.</p><p>He follows them into the kitchen and helps her clip in Rosie’s highchair. “Did you make dinner for me-err…us?”</p><p>Molly raises an eyebrow. “Well, I figured we could just order a pizza later or something. Unless you’re really hungry. John doesn’t have much here and I highly doubt Sherlock Holmes wants to go grocery shopping.”</p><p>Sherlock cringes at the idea. “Grocery shopping? No. That was John’s job. Now I guess Mrs. Hudson does it since she hates the idea of me starving myself to death due to my refusal to go to that awful place.”</p><p>She giggles softly. “You really are a big baby, you know that?”</p><p>“Mhh I’ve been informed, but honestly, there’s too many people there. To many stupid people /thinking/ about trivial and non-important things like what slice of meat they’d like.” He shudders at the thought.</p><p>Molly helps Rosie with her food since she is still learning how to use her toddler utensils. “Yeah, it’s not the most pleasant. But then again, some things are necessary. You’re lucky you have a Mrs. Hudson.” Molly smiles up at him and his stomach flip-flops a bit, but he mentally waves it away.</p><p>“True...”, he stands thinking, spacing out a bit. Molly rolls her eyes and smiles at Rosie.</p><p>“Sherlock is so silly, huh?”</p><p>“Ill-yee Wock.”</p><p>Molly giggles, “Yes, silly Sherlock.” She feeds Rosie more of her food and kisses her cheek, then handing her a sippy cup with milk. Glancing up at Sherlock still in his “processing” state, she begins to worry slightly.</p><p>“Sherlock? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Hmm?”, he murmurs, then slowly comes out of his state. “What?”</p><p>“I said are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, fine.”</p><p>“Okay...” She doesn’t want to pry, but she figures they may as well make conversation if she has to spend the entire night around him. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Nothing”, he replies quickly and a bit too sharply.</p><p>Molly nods slowly and turns away, focusing on Rosie. Sherlock sighs and sits at the table with them.</p><p>“I..I am sorry. Forgive me for raising my voice.” He searches for Molly’s warm brown eyes, and is relieved when he locks them onto his.</p><p>“You just seem distracted, and I was making sure it was nothing serious. You don’t have to get defensive with me, Sherlock. I know the stuff you’ve been through remember?”</p><p>“I know. I do know that…” Sherlock makes a guilty face and bites his lip. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m...fine.”</p><p>He searches her face, knowing that she is not fine. “Molly...”</p><p>She turns back to helping Rosie. “Yes?”</p><p>“I know it wasn’t fair…I know that none of it was fair. You’ve had a horrible year and I can see that...that you’re...hurting. Under your smile and your laughs and everything, I can tell there’s an undertone. I may not be good with emotions at all, but I notice things. I suppose since you helped me when I needed it, the least I can do is help you. Or at least listen…if you wanted to uh, talk about it…”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about”, she says softly but calmly.</p><p>“Alright. Well the offer is there if you change your mind. I know I had more than a bit to do with it, so it’s only right.”</p><p>She stays quiet and feeds Rosie who is an absolute mess. There is cheese and noodles and dribbles of milk all over. “Alright sweet girl, time to clean you up. You are so messy!” Molly grabs a cloth and wipes her down gently, cleaning up her tray and the surrounding area. “Let’s get you changed into some soft pajamas hmm?”</p><p>“’jamas!” Rosie squeals and kicks her feet excitedly.</p><p>Molly goes to bring her upstairs and Sherlock follows silently.  She lies Rosie down and takes off her messy clothing then changes her diaper. Sherlock distracts her so she doesn’t squirm too much when Molly puts her pajamas on. Raising her eyes, she looks into Sherlock’s who seems to be “deducing?” her. Her gaze lingers on his for a moment before she tears it away, picking the giggling toddler up and peppering her with kisses. “How about a story before sleeping, Rosie? Would you like that?”</p><p>“Ya! Toree!”, Rosie claps happily and points to the small bookcase in the corner of her bedroom.</p><p>“Okay sweetie, why don’t you pick a book and I’ll read it to you.” Molly smiles as Rosie runs over and peers at the books.</p><p>Sherlock places a hand on Molly’s back gently. “I’ll read to her. You dealt with the dinner mess, and with her diaper, I think I can handle a story.”</p><p>Molly looks a little shocked but nods. “Alright, just actually read what’s in her book; no murder stories Sherlock.</p><p>He groans and smirks. “Alright, fineee.”</p><p>“Goodnight Rosie Posey, I love you so much.” Molly grins and gives her a soft hugs and kisses to her cheeks. “I will see you in the morning sweet girl” she coos and hands her to Sherlock with the book she chose. “I’ll go and order us a pizza.”</p><p>Sherlock holds Rosie close and nods, “Good idea.” He settles into Rosie’s rocking chair with her nestled in his arms. He smiles softly and strokes her curls. “So, this is the book you chose hm? “The Little Engine That Could”, well that’s a good choice seeing as the train is a girl in this version. You really are just like your mother, aren’t you?”</p><p>Rosie grins and points to the book. “Tain!”</p><p>“Yes, train. Good job, Rosamund”, he praises her then begins to read her the story.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Molly orders the pizza and sighs, sinking down onto the soft sofa and rubbing her face. She was worried about what they could possibly talk about once Rosie was asleep. It’s been over a month since the “I Love You” phone call, and while Sherlock apologized after Mycroft explained, and she had forgiven him /yet again/, the internal hurt still lingers on her heart. For God’s sake, if she could get rid of the love she carries for him she would, but it’s impossible. She has tried everything not to love him, to hate him even for all the things he has said and done in the past, but that love won’t budge an inch. <strong><em>“You’re my friend; we’re friends”</em></strong> Molly hears him say in her mind. “Friends...” she mutters. “Friends where I’m the only one who contributes to the friendship, sure.” Tears come to her eyes, but she forces them down, distracting herself by scrolling through her phone. “Why did he even bother “saving” me if it was only going to cause this much heartache. Doesn’t he realize this is destroying me anyway?”, she thinks to herself. “No, he doesn’t. Because he’s a bloody high-functioning sociopath.”</p><p>She sighs softly, immediately feeling guilty for thinking that. He isn’t, not really. If that were true he wouldn’t have sacrificed himself so many times for his friends. As she clicks on Instagram, she sees her thumbs typing out his username “@ sherlockholmesofficial”. Pulling up his page, her eyes widen when she sees a photo of her and Rosie, take just an hour ago when she was in the kitchen with her. The caption reads <em>“—My lovely pathologist and my beautiful goddaughter—”</em>. Molly’s face turns a shade of red she doesn’t think she would be able to hide, as her cheeks heat up.</p><p>“What are you blushing at, a handsome bloke on Instagram?”</p><p>Molly squeaks and jumps, not hearing him come downstairs. “God Sherlock! I didn’t even hear you.”</p><p>“Well, clearly you’re distracted.”</p><p>Molly huffs. “You’re just…quiet. The pizza should be here soon”, she mutters as she puts her phone down.</p><p>Sherlock chuckles a bit and nods. “Alright. So..any uhh..dates lately?”</p><p>She looks up in surprise. “You’re suddenly interested in my personal life?”</p><p>“Yes..? Just…making conversation.”</p><p>“Well you’re crap at it.”</p><p>His face falls slightly. “Yes, I know…sorry.”</p><p>Molly sighs. “No, I’m sorry, that was mean. I’m just tired I guess. Work and Rosie and everything.”</p><p>Sherlock sits next to her on the sofa gently. “You work hard Molly, and you’re fantastic with Rosie...I know my pride gets a hold of me sometimes, but I really don’t know if I’d be able to do everything right without you helping. So thank you. You really are a natural with her.”</p><p> “Thanks...” She blushes shyly and smiles a bit. “And er, no. No dates lately. Let’s be honest, there aren’t a lot of good blokes wanting to date a morbid pathologist. Tom never wanted me to talk about it; said I wasn’t a “real doctor” because I don’t work with live patients. We argued about it, and he broke off the engagement. He wanted me to quit to raise kids. I told him I could work and raise kids, but he said his damn job was more important. A stockbroker? Give me a break. I was glad he broke it off.”</p><p>Sherlock looks furious. “How dare he say those things! Not only are they entirely false, but he was an idiotic arse, and clearly a misogynist. Jesus Christ, I’m glad you didn’t marry that arse.”</p><p>“Me too..just...yknow.”</p><p>His brow furrows in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“Well…I’m thirty-four...I probably have a good six years left to have kids, and it’s not like I’d choose to do that on my own. I always wanted the family I never had as a child. A lovely marriage, to be a good mother to a few kids, for them to have a good father, maybe a cat and dog. Just doesn’t seem to be happening for me, but then again I suppose there was a part of me that always knew I’d be alone. Going by my career, my personality, my…everything.”</p><p>Sherlock’s eyes soften and he looks at her sadly. “You’ll have those things, Molly Hooper. I know you will, because you’re one of the most incredible human beings I had ever been blessed to know. You deserve that.”</p><p>“Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t, but that doesn’t mean it’ll happen Sherlock. I guess I’m just glad to be a part of Rosie’s life. I hope Mary would like that I’m close with her.”</p><p>“Mary would not have chosen anyone else but you to be a motherly figure to Rosamund, Molly. Like I said, you’re a natural. Hell, how many times have you taken care of me? Many. You’ve given me stitches in the middle of the night, you’ve saved me from suicide, you’ve sheltered me when I couldn’t go home, you’ve stayed with me while I detoxed, you saved me from overdosing…if anybody deserves to be a parent, deserves to be loved, Molly Hooper, it is you.”</p><p>Molly’s eyes fill with tears and she can’t hold them back this time, a few spilling over and down her cheeks silently. Sherlock swallows the lump in his throat and gently hugs her. She hugs back and sniffles. “I’m sorry”, she chokes out, pulling back a bit, and wiping her face.</p><p>“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. I promise you. If anyone needs to be sorry, it’s me. We both know that. I know we can’t go back in time and..and..fix things that I’ve said, or I’ve done Molly. But I am truly sorry. You’ve always deserved so much better than that and my words were unacceptable in every way. I don’t know exactly why I said the things that I said; you’re beautiful. There is nothing wrong with the way you look at all, the love you have is not a weakness, and I know that…that the Sherrinford incident hurt you. You must believe that I did not want to do that. I didn’t Molly...we had come so far and we were in a great place and you had forgiven me even though I did not deserve your forgiveness. I never ever would have done that to you if I did not honestly think you were in danger, and I…” Sherlock trails off for a moment. “I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t even bear the thought of you being harmed. It destroyed me inside as well. I know that’s no excuse but it’s true. I truly care about you. You are a big part of my life, of me even being here right now.”</p><p>Tears trickle down her cheeks and she fiddles with her hands. “You know I forgive you, Sherlock. I know it wasn’t your fault. I know that...”</p><p>“Molly…” Sherlock gently cups her face in his big hands and looks into her eyes. “There is a part of me that screams that it’s true. I do not believe I am the type of man who could ever make you happy in the long run, but I can tell you that there is a part of my heart that you do in fact have residence in. A part of my mind as well. Okay?”</p><p>A few more tears fall and she pulls away, wiping her face. “Okay. I know you care, I just wish…I wish…”</p><p>“That I wasn’t whatever I am…I know.”</p><p>“No. That’s where you’re wrong. I like who you are, who you’ve become. I like your intelligence, and I like how you care about all your friends.”</p><p>Sherlock looks a bit confused, but touched. “What?”</p><p>“Yeah. I like you. I like whatever you are. You”</p><p>He blinks a few times, still processing this. How could she /like/ his character? Nobody did, not even John most times. They are interrupted when the doorbell rings, and Molly gets up and receives the pizza from the driver.</p><p>“Hungry, Sherlock?”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah actually I am. Thanks Molly.”</p><p>She smiles slightly and sits cross-legged on the sofa, opening the box. “Dig in then.”</p><p>Sherlock chuckles and does so. As they eat, Molly turns on the telly and they watch a good murder documentary. He didn’t know she watched them on her free time and he smirks, glancing at her a bit.</p><p>“What? I cut up dead people for a living Sherlock, it can be handy to know what sort of things people die from if not naturally.”</p><p>“Mhmm. Exactly.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>After they are decidedly full with pizza, Molly tosses the leftovers in the fridge. “I’m gonna go throw some pajamas on. You could too if you felt you wanted to. I’ll take the bathroom and you can change in the guest room.”</p><p>“Alright, that sounds like a plan.” He gets up and grabs his small, worn, navy duffle that has ‘WSSH’ embroidered on it; it’s the same one he used after the fall when he came to stay with Molly.</p><p>Molly grabs her own bag and heads upstairs quietly to the bathroom to change. She brought sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, and slips them on, then grabs her contact solution and case and takes them out, replacing them with her glasses. Once finished, she lets her hair out of it’s bun, since Rosie is asleep and wouldn’t be tugging at it. Shoving her worn clothes into the other side of her bag and zipping it, she leaves the bathroom. She can’t help but notice Sherlock in his sweats, and shirtless, pacing around the guest room holding his shirt as if deciding whether he needed it. Molly smirks a bit and looks over his glorious chest from the slightly ajar door, then heads back downstairs.</p><p>Swiftly grabbing the remote as she passes the table, she plops back on the sofa and resumes the show they were watching. Sherlock comes down the stairs with his joggers and t-shirt, but barefoot. “Hey! You started it without me.”</p><p>Molly chuckles a bit. “Ah, well, yeah but I just put it on, so you didn’t miss much, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Oh, good’, he says as he flops down beside her.</p><p>As they watch he tries to deduce the cause of death, clearly getting most of it right. Molly giggles and rolls her eyes at him. “Of course you knew. Spoilsport.”</p><p>Sherlock grins proudly. “It’s a gift, according to you.”</p><p>“It is. A cross your friends must bear.”</p><p>He smiles softly and looks her over. “Are you wearing glasses? You weren’t wearing glasses before. How come I didn’t know you wore glasses?”</p><p>“I wear contacts during the day, and yes, glasses at night. I must admit it was fun having /something/ that you didn’t know about me.”</p><p>“Pfft...it’s always something. Contacts, really?”</p><p>“Yes, Sherlock. Really.”</p><p>“Hm. Interesting.”</p><p>Molly chuckles a bit. They end up watching one more documentary and Molly gets sleepy, her eyes drooping and leaning slightly on Sherlock’s shoulder. He carefully wraps an arm around her shoulders while he finished the last movie. When it’s over, he looks at her and smiles slightly. “Molly...the movie is over.”</p><p>She stirs and rubs her eyes, sitting up again. “Mh, sorry…” Her cheeks turn a bit red and she clears her throat.</p><p>“You should go to sleep, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”</p><p>Molly nods then bites her lip. “There is only one guest room though, what about you?”</p><p>“Oh, you know I don’t sleep much. I’ll be alright on the sofa.”</p><p>“The sofa is not very comfortable to sleep on, I’ve tried it before, when I fell asleep on it. It’ll make your back hurt.”</p><p>“Then what do you suggest, Miss Hooper?” Sherlock stands up with her and moves closer.</p><p>Her cheeks turn redder. “I-I don’t know…I mean the guest bedroom is quite large...well, erm..the bed is. M-Maybe we could just sleep on opposite sides.”</p><p>Sherlock raises an eyebrow. “Okay, that’s doable. It’s not like I haven’t slept in your bed before.”</p><p> “Yes well…yes…”</p><p>“Let’s go then”, he murmurs as he walks upstairs. She watches him for a moment, bewildered, then follows. On her way, she peeks into Rosie’s room and smiles, seeing her curled up and sound asleep in her crib. Molly goes down the hall to the guest bedroom and sees Sherlock already curled up on one side. She takes her glasses off and neatly puts them on the night table and climbs into the opposite side, pulling the blankets over her and settling her head into the pillow, then flicks the light off.</p><p>“Goodnight Molly. Sleep well.”</p><p>“Goodnight Sherlock, you too.” Molly dozes off not long after, sleeping soundly throughout the entire night.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning, the sun pours through the window, peaking above the horizon and into the guest bedroom of John Watson’s home. Unfortunately for Molly, that meant the rays went right onto her eyes. She groans and covers her face from the sun, squinting and looking around the room, still disoriented with sleep. Blinking a few times, she realizes where she is and looks at the clock. 6:48am. Still early, even for Rosie. As she goes to sit up she suddenly feels a weight on her waist, and turns to look.</p><p>Sherlock is sound asleep with his arm slung around Molly’s waist, holding her close to him. Molly’s cheeks heat up and she swallows, wondering how she could get out from under his grip without waking him and making everything awkward. She slips from under his arm slowly, but he shifts and mumbles something incomprehensible, pulling her against him. “Mhh..”</p><p>She blushes deeply and bites her lip, slowly cuddling into him and closing her eyes again, pretending to be asleep as well. The longer she stays there, the longer she relishes in the moment, being in his arms, feeling his warmth. It’s like heaven. He’s so comfortable; so calm and sweet looking when he’s asleep. Molly keeps her eyes closed in fear he would discover that she’s awake; she hears his breaths even out and his arms shift just slightly.</p><p>Sherlock stirs a bit, feeling something very warm and very soft in his arms. When he peers down to look, he’s shocked to see the smaller form of Molly Hooper, her eyes closed and her body tucked into his. He swallows and revels at how nice it feels to hold her, how warm and comfortable she is. “Molly..” he murmurs softly.</p><p>“Mhh..”</p><p>“Do you want me to check on Rosie? I think she’s awake.”</p><p>Molly’s eyes flutter open and she turns bright red, still in his arms, Sherlock’s gorgeous stormy blue eyes peering down at her. “I-..I…” She clears her throat. “Uh sure, yeah, that would be um..good.”</p><p>Sherlock nods and detangles himself from her. “I’m…sorry, by the way…I tend to move around when I sleep…”</p><p>“I know, remember when you were detoxing and you made me hold you all night? You didn’t stop tossing and turning.</p><p>“Right, I nearly forgot...”</p><p>“Well you were nowhere near sober, so that kinda makes sense, I guess.” Molly sits up and runs her fingers through her hair.</p><p>“Sorry again..for..all of that. It’s never my finest hour…”</p><p>“No, it’s not, and I better not have to ever see it again.”</p><p>Sherlock nods. “I’ll really really try.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to try, I want you to completely avoid it for the rest of your life so you don’t become a terrifyingly rising death statistic Sherlock”, she says nervously but firmly. “I don’t ever want to see you on my slab. Ever”, her voice grew softer and weaker. “Please.”</p><p>Sherlock casts his gaze to the ground, not knowing how to handle how much she cares about him, and feeling guilty that he kept letting her down. “I-I’ll do my very best, Molly.”</p><p>“London will always need Sherlock Holmes. So will I…and all the rest of your friends. As crazy and as impossible and as irritating as you can be, they all love you and care about you. So if you can’t stay clean for yourself, at least stay sober for them. Because I know you care about them.”</p><p>“Correction. All of you. I care about all of you. That includes you Molly. Don’t think I don’t notice when you discount yourself. I’ve told you before; you do count, you do matter, I’ve always trusted you. You are my friend. Don’t exclude yourself from the people I care about.”</p><p>Molly blushes deeply and focuses her attention on her hair. “Okay”, she says softly.</p><p>Sherlock observes her for a moment, feeling another pang in his chest where his anatomical heart is. He tries to ignore it, the way he had yesterday and last night. “Molly...?”</p><p>“Yes, Sherlock?” Molly raises her chin to look at him again.</p><p>“Thank you. Again. For everything you do for me. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t, and you easily could have told me to sod off...”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Like you said, we’re friends. Friends are there for each other...good or bad.”</p><p>Sherlock nods and looks at her. “I-...I know that I’m not…good…with this type of stuff, but like I mentioned yesterday, if you ever need to talk or anything…I do owe you.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me; I don’t keep score. But thanks.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll just go and check on Rosie then.”</p><p>Molly nods and checks her phone.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Moments later Sherlock comes into the guest room carrying a still sleepy Rosie in his arms. He smiles and kisses her head, setting her down on the bed between him and Molly. “She’s awake but in a cuddling mood. I thought you might enjoy some littler cuddles.”</p><p>Molly blushes and smiles softly, cuddling Rosie. “Good morning sweet girl. Ohh, you’re still sleepy huh?”, she coos gently, stroking Rosie’s wild blonde curls. Rosie nods and yawns, clinging to Molly. Sherlock smiles fondly and watches them together.</p><p>“I’ll go and get the cereal ready? John says she likes Cheerios. I can make some coffee too?”</p><p>Molly looks up at him shocked. “Wow um…okay, yeah that sounds great. Thanks, Sherlock.”</p><p>He nods and heads down the stairs to get breakfast started.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>A bit after 2:00pm, John comes home and seems very happy that the night with his new girlfriend went well. He thanks Molly and Sherlock and asked them if they got along well with Rosie, to which they reply that it was a good night, Rosie was well-behaved, and they watched murder docs when she was in bed. John snorts and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Well look at you two death loving crazies. Go on, have the day to yourselves. I’ll see you both around soon. Molly, enjoy your day off. Sherlock…try to take another day off.”</p><p>Molly smiles. “Thanks John, I will certainly try.”</p><p>Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Now, you know I can’t just ignore a case if it falls into my lap.”</p><p>“They never fall into your lap Sherlock, you get bored and go searching.”</p><p>“Touche…”</p><p>“I’m spending the day with Rosie though, so no interruptions, I mean it. I want the whole weekend with no criminals.”</p><p>“Oh fine!”, Sherlock huffs.</p><p>They say their final goodbyes and Molly begins to walk to her small yellow Beetle car.</p><p>“Molly?”</p><p>Molly turns around as she pulls the keys from her coat pocket. “Yes?” Sherlock walks to her, chewing his lip. She looks up at him curiously. “What is it Sherlock?”</p><p>“I was wondering…um…”</p><p>Molly quirks her eyebrow.</p><p>“Would you like to…”</p><p>“Solve crimes?”</p><p>“Have dinner?”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have dinner…tonight. W-With uh..me…”</p><p>“Hold on, you’re asking me to dinner?”</p><p>“Yes, I thought that was fairly obvious. Will you though?”</p><p>“Like, as friends?”</p><p>“Well, more like...friends who are maybe possibly trying out what a date would be like?”</p><p>“So, you want a date? With…me?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly. A date. With you. If you’ll show.”</p><p>Molly smiles sweetly. “Wow you’re serious…yes. Yes, Sherlock I’d love to have dinner with you.”</p><p>Sherlock beams and kisses her cheek. “Right then! I’ll pick you up at seven. Oh, and try as much as possible, not to wear a super bright, super obnoxiously printed jumper. If possible.”</p><p>“Hey! They’re cute! But fine, I don’t usually wear jumpers to dinner anyway. You better not be late, because I won’t wait for you past seven.” Molly gives a sly smirk.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. I await the adventure.” Sherlock grins as he walks over to his cab, a bit of excitement in his step. Molly smiles brightly and chuckles, then mutters to herself as she drives away.</p><p>“Wow, finally. I can’t believe this, a date with Sherlock. Quite an adventure indeed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anything That Can Go Wrong...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock goes through the Molly layer of his mind palace to sort out the facts of why she is so special to him; Sherlock and Molly finally get to go on a real date, and anything that can go wrong, does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Right at seven on the dot, Sherlock kept his promise and rang the bell of 102 Sunflower Lane. As he waits outside her door, his mind lightly slips into Molly’s layer of his mind palace. How fitting that her home be on this particular street. Sherlock had, in many ways, seen Molly as a sort of a sun in his life. No, not that he revolved around her, seeing as he only recently learned that the very Earth that houses them revolves around it, but in ways that are much more important than the actual solar system. For example, Molly was light in times of darkness, she was warmth in times of bitter coldness, she was brightness in the dreariest of circumstances. All of those things never failed to puzzle Sherlock yet make him feel a sense of safety around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny that; Molly in all her cheery, emotional, sentimental, and petite glory, guarding and keeping safe the taller, rougher, colder, consulting detective from the pains of the world. Yet that is what she had always done, ever since he had met her. She was a constant; an evolving bundle of strength and durability when he was not. For that, he believes, he has always loved her. Not in the ordinary, mushy, and deep-set sensual way that most humans loved. But in the ways that he could love; in the ways /only/ he could see to love, which was in friendship, in a mutual working relationship, and in some ways a companionship. A partially secret and yet subtly intimate companionship that was brought out most times by her helping him cheat death from a certain consulting criminal, or cheat death from all sorts of illegal drugs that were sure to take him in the end if she did not have the gentleness and kindness to step in and demand he cut the crap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brings him to his second point, still in his head, dredging to the forefront all things Molly Hooper. Point number two: She always kept him right. John kept him right too, but no no, they were completely different. Whereas John kept him right in the form of a working partnership paired with a friendship; with sarcasm, with the chasing of criminals, and with the ability to keep his ego at bay with his cutting words, Molly kept him right in the form of all that wrapped up in sweetness and guilt. Yes, guilt. Why would guilt be thought of fondly, though? Well, because Molly made guilt something intrinsic and something intellectual, always something he could unravel in his mind and conclude about why she chose certain words. It was not always obvious. She made him guilty for his horrific actions by not only telling him what he did wrong, but by absolutely telling him how he is somehow still right. This always snapped Sherlock into place, because even when Molly was angry at him, unlike John, she was still /kind/ to him. Anything that could be perceived as not so kind from Molly is not exactly her fault, but most definitely something he had earned upon himself. Cause and effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock takes a long breath and remembers the slap-lashing he had received from her over a year ago for doing drugs for the Magnussen case. One thing stuck out to him; well, mostly one thing (aside from the disappearance of her engagement ring). <em>"How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with..."  </em>That right there was Molly Hooper. As destroyed as she was by his betrayal yet again, she did not fail to mention how she still thought his intellectual gifts were a semblance of beauty, at least when put to good use. And when they were not put to good use, she made sure he knew that. She was pissed, but always kind, always righting him with not just her harsh words, but backing them up with her kind ones--or vice versa.<em> "...and how dare you betray the love of your friends!? Say you're sorry."  </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always about five steps they went through together when he did things that were more than no-so-good; Physical contact (whether gentle or harsh, the latter obviously invoking more of a reaction in him) <em>{the slaps}</em>, mention of what he did wrong <em>{betrayed the love of his friends in his supposed time of need}</em>, mention of how she doesn't think his actions stand for him as a whole <em>{beautiful gifts you're born with}</em>, followed up by some sort of way to right the wrong <em>{say you're sorry!}</em>, (since the past actions cannot be taken back), and deviation from some sort of horrible thing he always manages to splutter after she's finished {<b><em>"Stop it, JUST stop it."}</em></b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's who he is, and that's who she is. Contrary to popular belief, Molly is no damn damsel in distress. In fact, the back and forth of their tides over the years would suggest that he was in fact the damsel, and Molly his knight. Despite everything their entire relationship has endured, one thing remains. The evolution of it to fit with their (mostly his) development as human beings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, Molly Hooper was ever-evolving too. Not into someone stronger, or wittier; she has always been that. She has always called him out, even when she was more apt to shyness in front of him. No, not stronger, nor wittier. Just more outspoken, more willful. She has single-handedly evolved to consider how ridiculous of a man he really is, and realized he is no one to stay silent for. He is not a man to allow to carry on without repercussions. And how thankful for that he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then, it has come to this point, after 8 years (yesterday!) of knowing each other, eight years of ridiculousness, eight years of experiments, body parts, cheating death, soft banter, break downs and make ups, apologies, private grievances, the silent safety her arms always held for him, and yes, even love held in the heats of both. Love in multitudes of ways. It only took them being godparents together for him to see that without Molly Hooper, where would he be right now? Surely dead for real. If not, he would certainly still be detached, uncaring, too aloof. But as realized, she is the constant that brings the true Sherlock Holmes to the forefront on many an occasion; the small child that he once was, vulnerable, emotional, unsure, in need of comfort. Through that, despite that, and for that, Molly Hooper was always /there/. No matter what horrific thing he had said or had done, that part of him deep inside had Molly Hooper forgiving him and soothing him over and over. She was absolutely /remarkable/, someone he now knows he should have truly seen long before now. With this, he can attempt to be the man she always somehow knew he can be or try to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly hearing a shout, Sherlock shakes himself out of his thought, his eyes drifting down from where they were trained on her door frame to see her looking up at him with a puzzled look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There he is", she giggles softly. "Mind palace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, only a few layers in. I couldn't exactly pass out on your doorstep; you'd think I was on the sweeties again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face falls. "Oh, God, you're not are you?" She immediately rises to her tip toes and examines his pupils. Equal and reactive, albeit slightly dilated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, Molly, I'm not." Sherlock chuckles slightly and without thinking, places his hands on her sides to steady her. "Erm...you look... <em>{gorgeous, beautiful, dashing, magnificent, glorious, sexy, pretty...} </em>...lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blushes softly and gazes down and her long sleeved, two tone black and white knee-length dress and black riding boots. She knows how much he abhors too many bright colors and figured this would make a good impression, in contrast to all the colorful jumpers she owns. Plus, it hugged whatever slight curves that she has. She wonders if maybe she should have gone a more casual route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do. Don't...don't do that...especially on my account."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock gives her a suspicious look. "Second guessing yourself. It doesn't suit you. You're strong and insistent and bloody perfect as you are", he blurts out, a bit of color tingeing his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him softly, her eyes softening the way he loves. He imagines his own gaze rivals hers, and wonders if they only share these looks in private. He, of course, knows the answer to that but hopes it will change someday soon. Clearing his throat, he gently takes her black pea coat from the rack and helps her into it. He smiles to himself, seeing how it rivals his own slightly, even though the layout and button placement is a bit different from his Belstaff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you", she says quietly. Sherlock already knows it’s a double meaning, one for his compliment, and two for helping her into her coat like an actual gentleman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are most welcome, Molly. I hope you're hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Starved, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Angelo loves to pile on the food when he thinks I have a date, and now that I've actually got one, I can't be positive he won't sell out the whole place for us", he chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good ol' Angelo." Molly chuckles and links arms with him, the pair heading towards Sherlock's cab as their soft breaths intermingle in the chill of the evening air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A flood!? A flood!?" Sherlock yells at the sign on the door of Angelo's. "They flooded??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly bites her lip and gently takes his arm. "A pipe probably burst. They tend to do that when it gets cold. It's alright...look, it's not a big deal. We can just to go the nice café around the corner unless you want to take another cab somewhere else for dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock exasperatedly runs a hand through his curls and turns to her. "I know Angelo's isn't the most special place, but I know that you really love their chicken parmesan, especially when you're hungry, and he always brings you that specific wine you like and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sherlock." Molly gently grabs his face with her gloved hands. "We will find another place. I'm really not fussed, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. There she was, grounding him yet again. "Alright, where do you prefer, Molly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, anywhere as long as it’s with you...but um...the café around the corner is fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine? Fine!? Molly our date is not supposed to be just "fine", he huffs, his breath coming out as a frosty puff. They try to hail a cab for the next twenty minutes, failing to stop either of the only two that passed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckles a little bit. "It will be more than fine if we just stay positive. Okay? Come on now, it's freezing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock gently grabs her gloved hand in his own gloved hand, and Molly looks up at him puzzled, then blushes through her already chilled pink cheeks. "Molly Hooper, I will never understand how you always seem to remain calm and optimistic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a taught behavior, believe me, Sherlock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either way, it's pretty remarkable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly smiles and gives his hand a slight squeeze before letting it go and reaching for the cafe door handle. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock opens the door before she can and lets her go in first, following. "I'm having a hard time believing our first actual date is a soup and sandwich cafe...", he sighs. "But like you said, I will try to stay positive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go. Getting better already, we don’t need a moody Sherlock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moody?? When am I /moody/?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly snorts and laughs into her arm, trying not to be so loud. Sherlock can't help but grinning at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, very funny. I get your point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Molly goes over and hangs up her scarf and coat, placing them in a booth to save it, then joins him at the counter. "Remaining positive, soup is actually pretty delicious when you're cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose. Not exactly the impression I wanted to make though..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sherlock..." Molly hugs his arm and he glances down at her. "We are long past impressions, mhh? Plus, I know this isn't what you wanted. But we are both here, together, and that's what matters, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, he nods a bit and they order their soups and sandwiches. Molly gently squeezes his hand, both of them now free from gloves. He blinks and looks down at them and Molly smiles gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Is this okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, why wouldn't it be..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know why...you're not really the touchy type. If you're uncomfortable with it, you can always tell me, and I'll stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock walks with her to their booth and sits across from her. "I'm sorry this didn't go according to plan though. I really wanted it to be nice. This is like a lunch date between friends. It's...appalling for a dinner date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not expected, but we made do", she shrugs. "Like I said, all I care about is that it's me and you. I'm just thrilled you wanted to have a proper date with me. After all these years, who would have thought? The great Sherlock Holmes dating." Molly smiles sweetly and takes a bite of her soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock looks down at his plate. "I don't know why they call me that. My mind may be great at times...but certainly far from the majority of the time. Especially if I could hurt you as much as I have in the past. You must know Molly, I will always regret everything horrible I've ever done to you and said to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Sherlock." Molly pats his hand and her warm brown eyes sparkle gently even in the slightly dim café light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock nods slowly and begins to eat his own food. Molly smiles at him softly over the table and eats as well, as it begins to rain a bit outside. After some light conversation about a recent case and a few autopsies, and once their plates and bowls were clear, they leave the little cafe. Molly puts her scarf and gloves on, but shivers once stepping outside. The rain comes down a bit harder and Sherlock gently pulls her to his side and smiles as she wraps an arm around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk down the main road, attempting to hail a cab, one of the double decker buses comes by and happens to go through a puddle, which happens to spray directly onto them. Sherlock growls in frustration and Molly gasps. "Molly if you are about to say something positive, don't. This is an absolute disaster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to...in fact I was about to curse that damn bus driver into next century!", she groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock sighs and slips his Belstaff off, wrapping it around Molly. His shirt is nearly soaked through and his curls, as well as Molly's hair are dripping wet. "We need to get somewhere warm before we get sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sherlock, take your coat. You must be freezing! Your shirt is soaked! You'll get a lot sicker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock shakes his head and takes a breath, his body giving into the shivering, but walking quickly beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sherlock! Take it! Please, for me. I can't see you like this." Thunder cracks overhead and he groans annoyedly, taking his Belstaff and wrapping it around himself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell are all the cabs!?", he yells out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably packed due to this damn unplanned storm. Baker Street is what...eight kilometers? If we keep going, we will probably be there before we see another cab anyway. Come on." Molly grabs his hand and walks fast, Sherlock trailing her as to not walk too fast for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About three kilometers away from Baker Street they are shaking like wet leaves and their fingers are numb through their gloves, and toes through their shoes. Sherlock pulls Molly under a flower shop awning and pulls her against him, wrapping his arms all the way around her form. She shakes and breathes shakily, her breath heavy in the cold air. "B-body h-heat. Good idea", she shudders. Sherlock pants as well, the drop in temperature mixed with the cold rain, wracking his body equally as much. He leans down and places his forehead on Molly's, their breath joining mid-air between them. Molly looks up into his eyes and begins to giggle. He furrows his brow and looks at her. "What..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, just...this entire situation is so fitting for us to go through. It's never easy for me and you, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock smiles and chuckles lightly. "No, I suppose not. Not quite fair though, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. But at least we are together..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, there you go being positive again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay I'm sorry I can't help it! But I am glad that it's you I'm stuck in this damn storm with, freezing my ass off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhh well that's comforting", he snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be. After all, there aren't many men I could handle being stuck with in this instance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Handle? Molly I'm shocked you still want to /handle/ me at all after eight years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrow quirks and her eyes slant a bit. "Eight...you remembered the date we met?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. I guess I just figured that you would've...I dunno. Deleted it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock's eyes widen gently. "Why would I delete my very first memory of you, Molly Hooper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly shrugs. "I don't know, plus dates aren't really your thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dates of any kind apparently. But that's beside the point. Molly I remember every single memory I've ever had with you; the good and the bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Firstly, this date going awry was not your fault. Secondly, wow...that's...flattering. In a Sherlock Holmesian kind of way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a new word. Good, you deserve to be truthfully flattered." Sherlock chuckles and shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blushes and looks into his gorgeous swirling eyes. "Well, I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock glances to her lips for a moment then back up to her eyes, causing Molly to flush even redder. "Molly...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sherlock. You can, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles genuinely and sweetly and leans down, droplets of water falling from his curls down to between their bodies. He ghosts his lips over hers enough to make her eyes flutter, then gently claims her mouth in his; slowly and softly at first, then more insistent and desperate, before they softly pull away for air, panting hard once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly stares at him then smiles. "Wow..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock blinks a few times, and swallows hard, clearly processing all the feelings he had in that one moment. Molly chuckles and takes his arm. "Three more kilometers. We can make it, let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and walks quickly with her. After a few minutes go by, they see a cab driving up and they hail it wildly, celebrating under their breaths when it actually stops for them. Jumping into the back seat freezing, soaked through, and exhausted, they lean against one another. "221B Baker Street. Thanks", Sherlock mutters to the cabbie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling into 221B cold and wet, Sherlock quickly peels her coat off of her and then his own Belstaff, tearing his sticky shirt off as well, then ruffling his curls. "Ugh! I HATE being chilled to the bone!" He looks over to Molly and blushes slightly, realizing that she can't exactly tear her dress off, or rather, if she did, she would find it indecent. "I'll erm...find something for you to wear. Why don't you go run a shower for yourself, I know you're frozen too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nods. "Thanks." She rushes to the bathroom and closes the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Hudson bounds up the stairs and knocks "ooh hoo! Ohh Sherlock...what happened? You look like a drowned rat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever the complimenter, Mrs. Hudson. What troubles you this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Sherlock, I just wanted to let you know that the hot water tank to your flat burst. I'm afraid the new one won't be in until the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock gasps and turns towards the hallway where there is a shrill scream, and he flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that Molly???"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are incandescent", Sherlock rolls his eyes and saunters over to the bathroom door. "Sorry Molly! Change of plans...Mrs. Hudson just informed me that my hot water tank broke...I'll grab you some clothes, Mrs. Hudson is about your size, and we will have to go to your house for shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? You've got to be kidding!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, no." Sherlock goes back to Mrs. Hudson who stands there taking in the interaction. "Mrs. Hudson can Molly borrow some joggers and a tee? Also...I will need your car; the cabs are at maximum capacity and the likelihood of hailing one are decreasing even as we speak. /Please/."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him and seeing as how they have had bad luck so far, being drenched and now this, she nods. "Alright, but just remember-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, if I put a dent in it, you'll put one in my skull. Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirks a bit. "I'll be right up with those clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock sighs and goes to his bedroom, changing into fresh, dry joggers. He wasn't going to bother putting on another pair of trousers, plus Molly had seen him in worst states than sweats. He slips a t-shirt over his head and goes back to the sitting room. Mrs. Hudson comes up with a set of clothes for Molly and her car keys. He thanks her then hands the clothes to Molly through a crack in the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Sherlock...I'm sorry this night hasn't been what you expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry? Why was SHE sorry? Sherlock runs a hand through his curls and sighs. "Molly it's not your fault, you've zero reason to apologize."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still. I can tell you feel guilty, and you don't have any reason to apologize either. It's just circumstances beyond our control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks out a moment later in blush pink joggers and a grey t-shirt. Sherlock smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Do I look that terrible?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. You just look...comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've seen me in pajamas before, this isn't too new."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Only a few times, and in my defense, I was pretty high or in a bad state of mind so I couldn't appreciate it fully."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Appreciate it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You don't look so corporate. You look...I dunno...how I imagine you in my mind. Relaxed, calm, focused."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blushes deeply. "Thank you then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Molly pulls on her boots and tucks them under the joggers, then grabs her sopping coat. "Ugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Wait one moment." Sherlock rushes to his bedroom and Molly looks confused. He comes back with two identical Belstaffs. The same as the one he wore that was soaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...wow you were not kidding when you said you had lots of coats before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Of course I have spares. With my line of work? It's logical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's true. But...it's going to swim on me Sherlock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, we are only going to be in the car."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Car? You have a license??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock laughs softly. "Mrs. Hudson's car. She's letting me borrow it. And yes, I have a license, it's just less trivial to use cabs when I am working because of parking. Also, if I bought myself a car that would mean payments and maintenance." He makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly chuckles. "Right. Okay, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Mrs. Hudson's red sports car roars to life and Molly gapes. "I totally forgot this was her car", she giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I can't believe it myself", he says, hopping into the driver's side as she gets into the passenger seat. They smile at one another then head back to Molly's home where the evening began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sips her hot tea in front of her fireplace which is now roaring. She is in her own fluffy pajamas and fuzzy socks. Sherlock walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, scrunching his wet curls with a smaller towel. "Your shower is heaven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looks up at stares, quicky looking over him and blushing. Sherlock smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I was wondering if I could change in your room. It's difficult to put clothes on in a steamy bathroom."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>"The bathroom isn't the only thing that's steamy"</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>, Molly thinks to herself. "Oh, uh, yeah sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright", he smiles and retreats back down the small hallway. Once he is dressed back in his joggers and t-shirt he returns to her sitting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The kettle is still hot if you want some tea. You know where the teabags are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and goes to her kitchen, preparing himself a mug, then sits next to her on the sofa. "So..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...what was that, earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to be more specific; we've been through a lot today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighs. "The...the kiss..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that." Molly's face falls a bit, expecting the worst, but Sherlock furrows his brow and gently tips her chin towards him. "That was real. That was how I feel about you. Despite being absolutely terrified of the words...they're true, Molly. Tonight's date was supposed to prove that to you, but it was a catastrophe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searches his eyes and finds no sense of doubt or fraudulence. "The circumstances may have been terrible, but aside from being freezing I had a good time. Like I said, before, we're together. That's really all that mattered. Plus, look at us now. I think this is a pretty good end to the evening, wouldn't you agree? Tea by the warm fireplace?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"End of the evening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh...I guess? I mean...unless you had something else planned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly...but I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nearly chokes on her tea and coughs. Sherlock gasps and pats her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like...in your bed. Er...cuddling? Like we have in the past..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh." Molly snorts and clears her throat. "Yeah, that would be nice, if you want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would...", he looks her over suspiciously. "Ah...you thought I was talking about sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly flushes red and hides her face within her large mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have made that distinction clearer, however, we could also do that if you like. I just figured it was most gentlemanly to wait a few dates."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly lifts her head and looks at him as if he has five heads. "I'm sorry, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Molly, do keep up. I have /feelings/ for you, I tried dating you tonight and of course I would like this to go further. I don't have a particular preference as to when, so it will be your call. Plus, someone has to take my virginity at some point. I must be clear, by someone, I mean you. Especially if we are to have babies and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sherlock!" Molly shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps a bit and looks at her quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...so...you want..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex, whenever you like of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-with me? And then you want..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babies. Precisely. Isn't that what significant others do? Oh, and I'm sure at some point if you'd like a wedding, we can arrange that too, I am quite good at serviettes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gapes at him. "Well...yes...are we...that? Oh my God."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Molly. I took you on a date! A rather horrible one, but a date, nonetheless. Doesn't that prove to you that I want this? I can't live without you anymore. I can't keep watching you date other men or I will not be able to refrain from ripping their throats out if they touch you. You're MINE. My pathologist, my friend, my soulmate, my lover, MY Molly. Nobody has ever made me feel decent or as loved as you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly blushes and a smile spreads across her face. "And you're positive about this? You won't back out? No matter what? Regardless of whatever criminal is after you, you promise you won't ditch me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never again, Molly Hooper. You have my word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly grins and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He eagerly returns the kiss and gently trails his hands over her body, then pulls away groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your pajamas are way too fluffy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly giggles and bites her lip, seeing a fire of desire in his eyes that she had never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get rid of them." Sherlock scoops her up and Molly gasps delightfully, sinking her fingers into his curls. They resume snogging each other as he makes his way to her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do not emerge until late the next morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Steps Into The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day has come for Sherlock and Molly to officially be joined, as the journey of their life begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Approximately a year later, Molly fidgets with her hands in her bedroom as Meena does her hair. It's a curly partial updo. Today is the biggest day of her life to date. Her wedding day. Her /real/ wedding day. She's finally marrying the man of her dreams: Sherlock Holmes. They had made so much progress in their relationship over the course of the last year and he has become an incredible partner, despite all of his Sherlock-ness. John is Sherlock's best man, Meena is Molly's matron of honor, Archie is their ring-bearer, and of course, Rosie is their flower girl. Sherlock had been proud of his wedding planning abilities, tapping into his mind palace to pull information from back when John and Mary got married.</p><p>Molly looks down at her dress and smooths it for the millionth time. Meena chuckles and squeezes her shoulders. "Molls, stop fidgeting. You look gorgeous. He's going to absolutely pass out when he sees how stunning you look!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Molly giggles softly. "Okay, well I hope he doesn't literally pass out. But I do hope he like my dress...it's a little low cut but it works for me. It makes me look like I have some sort of curves."</p><p>"Like I said, you look gorgeous. He is so lucky to have you Molls. You deserve this, I'm so happy that you are finally happy. Really. It's about time."</p><p>"Thanks. I'm so nervous but so excited at the same time. My stomach is in absolute knots." Meena finishes pinning her hair and Molly stands up, moving over to the mirror and gasping. "Oh, Meena...my makeup is perfect, and my hair... I don't think it's ever looked so soft and beautiful. I love these small curls on sides."</p><p>"Oh, good. I was hoping you'd love it. Stylish, elegant, but simple. Half up, half down for comfort. Your makeup was easy, I already know you're pale so choosing the right color palette was fairly simple for me."</p><p>Molly chuckles and nudges her softy. "Well thanks again. I'm thrilled." She hugs her tight and beams.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Sherlock paces back and forth, hands steepled under his chin and periodically peering out the window of Baker Street. John raises an eyebrow. "Mate if you keep pacing like that, you're going to burn a trail in the ground. Look, your suit fits nice, everything is all set at the church, Molly is getting ready, and the cab will be here soon. I still can't believe you chose to go to the church by cab."</p><p>"It's convenient, plus Molly has a limo, which we will be travelling in after the wedding and reception. I don't need a limo just for you, me, and Greg. Let the women have their fun. Saves money too."</p><p>John sighs and chuckles. "I suppose so. By the way Greg is actually going to meet us at the church, he caught a murderer this morning all on his own!", John smirks.</p><p>Sherlock furrows his brow. "What? What murderer!? Why wasn't I called??"</p><p>John snorts. "Sherlock, it's your wedding day. It's your day off."</p><p>"Yes...it is. But still." He huffs and crosses his arms like a child.</p><p>"The cab will be here soon. You sure you are all ready to go to the church?"</p><p>"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Please John, I know I may not be the ideal man for Molly, but she chose me, and I chose her and we are good together, at least in my opinion and I wouldn't sabotage my own wedding."</p><p>"No, you wouldn't. Just mine, apparently."</p><p>"Hey, you know I couldn't help that one, It's hardly my fault that you invited a known murder target to attend your wedding!"</p><p>John rolls his eyes. "Maybe not, but you better stay on my good side or I may just add something to my best man speech."</p><p>Sherlock scoffs. "You wouldn't dare!"</p><p>"Ohh try me."</p><p>Sherlock narrows his eyes. "You're joking."</p><p>John laughs. "Yes, Sherlock, I'm joking. I wouldn't ruin your wedding day. Even if you pissed me right off, I wouldn't do that to Molly. She deserves a smooth-flowing day, don't you agree?"</p><p>"Absolutely. She...she deserves this day to be perfect. After everything she has gone through in her life. All of the let downs and the sadness and the losses. She deserves /this/."</p><p>"At least if her soon-to-be-husband behaves", John teases him.</p><p>"For Molly, especially today, you have my word. Unless someone comes in and tries to murder us, then I'm sure she'd give her permission for me to catch them."</p><p>"Oh boy..."</p><p>"Which there won't! Over my dead body, and as you and everyone else knows by now, it's not so easy to kill me. Hell, I can't even successfully kill me."</p><p>John bursts out laughing, and Sherlock follows suit, clearing his throat after a moment. "Right then. Cab will be here. We should wait downstairs."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Molly stands at the doors of the church, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Greg stands beside her on her arm, taking the place of where her beloved father would have been, had he been alive.</p><p>"It's alright Molly. You look lovely."</p><p>"Thanks, Greg. I'm so jittery."</p><p>"Course you are. It's your wedding day, and the impossible man you love is at the end of this aisle."</p><p>Molly smiles nervously and nods. "Yes. Here we go then."</p><p>The wedding march begins and the doors to the main church open, revealing the long aisle. Molly's focus immediately goes to Sherlock at the very end of it, and she grins at how dashing he looks in his suit. Sherlock's eyes lock onto Molly as she begins her descent down the aisle, her beautiful flowing train following after her. Greg grins at him as he walks with her slowly towards him. Sherlock's jaw drops at the sight of her.</p><p>Molly tears up slightly with happiness as she walks towards him slowly, mentally counting her paces. Sherlock blinks rapidly, as to not let emotion overrun him as he scans her form with inquisitive eyes.</p><p>When Molly reaches him, Lestrade beams and places Molly's hand in Sherlock's. Sherlock nods in thanks and Greg takes his seat. Taking Molly's other hand in his other, Sherlock faces her and his eyes search her face, smiling when she does, knowing that she still wants this to happen as much as he does. Despite him not being religious in his adult age, he knows that Molly's faith had always meant something to her, mostly due to her father and his passing, so he elected to make her happy with a beautiful church wedding like John and Mary had.</p><p>Everyone watches intently as the ceremony begins, the priest welcoming all of the guests and introducing the couple. After the readings and prayers, the priest asks if anyone is against their union; to speak now or forever hold their peace. Luckily, as Sherlock notes, nobody dared ruin his wedding, especially on Molly's account. The question was met with resounding silence and the priest moves on to the vows.</p><p>Sherlock and Molly were given the option to have a small chance to say what they wanted to say to one another, but in planning, and knowing that Sherlock is uncomfortable speaking through emotion in front of large groups, they opted for the more traditional Catholic vows, and Molly had obliged, saying that she can tell him how she feels about him at any time during the course of the rest of their lives.</p><p>"Do you, William, take Molly to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"</p><p>Sherlock grimaces at his legal name, but then grins playfully at her. "I do"</p><p>"Do you, Molly, take William, to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?</p><p>Molly tears up and smiles brightly. "I do"</p><p>"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."</p><p>Sherlock smirks and pulls her close, kissing Molly deeply and lovingly, dipping her a little. He always loved a little flair for drama when he got the chance. Molly kisses back and giggles when they pull away. All of their friends stand up and erupt into clapping and cheers.</p><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes, everyone!" John howls happily and Meena squeals with excitement. Sherlock takes Molly's arm and escorts her out of the church so they can take photographs. Once they are content with them and everything is squared away in that regard, Sherlock having checked about five times to make sure the photographer was not a killer, everyone meets them at the reception hall for dinner, speeches, and dancing.</p><p>Molly stares at Sherlock as he sits next to her watching John, his best man, make the speech of his lifetime as Sherlock had done for him just a few years ago. Molly tries to concentrate on the kind words being spoken, but her eyes are drawn to the right and back to her new husband, who is beaming, dapper, and oh so gorgeous as he always has been in her eyes.</p><p>Sherlock catches her eye for a moment and they nearly sparkle as the couple emotionally connects without words. He gives her one of his genuine intimate looking smiles that until now, had only ever been seen in her presence. But not now, nor ever again, no. Now everyone shall know that they are in love. Now he was unafraid. He is no longer hiding. Not from himself, his heart, or his fear. For she was his, and he was hers. Husband to wife, wife to husband. Bonded together in marriage.</p><p>Sherlock's heart would never let him forget that Molly was always secretly his, and ever since their first I Love You, he could no longer ignore the fact that he was always silently Molly's. His mind and heart had fought a raging battle against each other after that fateful day, and Sherlock had resigned his fear, allowing his heart win, as the ache for Molly was too unbearable to live with. Her love, her safety, her closeness, her intimacy, her essence, and all of her quirks, all now beautifully his for life.</p><p>So here they both sit, side by side on the happiest day of both of their lives (at least for the moment), together at last after eight long and arduous years. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. The only ones in the world.</p><p>It goes without saying that John's best man speech was way better received than Sherlock's, though in Sherlock's defense, it /wasn't/ his fault a murderer had snuck his way into John's wedding party ranks.</p><p>After Sherlock and Molly's lovely first dance as a couple, they begin mingling a bit as others dance to the music around them. Oh, how Sherlock and Molly both wished Mary could be there. No doubt she'd be bragging and telling them "I told you so" the entire time. But they know she is there in spirit, and she is there in the form of her sweet little girl, Rosie.</p><p>Rosamund Mary Watson. The little girl that brightened John's world at its darkest and brought two ignorant godparents together in the best possible way. Molly goes over and scoops her up, her poofy pink dress nearly overtaking her little body.</p><p>"Rosie! You're quite the dancer, aren't you??"</p><p>Rosie giggles and nods as Molly peppers her chubby cheeks with kisses. John grins and nudges Molly. "Oh, here he comes. I am /so/ glad I've got one up on him this time!"</p><p>Molly snorts a bit and shushes him as Sherlock comes over, after having been bombarded by a slightly drunk Greg. "Aah, finally able to get away. He is so /tedious/ when drunk. Poor sap though", Sherlock mutters.</p><p>Molly grins and glances at John. John pats his shoulder and Sherlock kisses Rosie's little head, greeting her, then kisses Molly's cheek.</p><p>John speaks up. "So, finally getting the life you both deserve. I'm glad for that, it's about time as Mary would say! She'd just be so happy that Rosie will be getting a little cousin to play with. Obvious signs and all."</p><p>Sherlock furrow his brow. "Huh? I..don't understand."</p><p>John smirks. "No? Well...the signs of three, Sherlock. You told me Molly's been...coming home early from work, making bigger dinners, Meena claimed earlier that Molly was freaking out about fitting into her dress."</p><p>Sherlock's eyes widen as large as saucers and he looks at Molly. She giggles and nods. "He got you this time, genius. Doctor's intuition I suppose."</p><p>"Y-you're..."</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"A-and we're..."</p><p>"Yes, Sherlock. I'm pregnant."</p><p>Sherlock's jaw drops and Molly gently hands Rosie to John who laughs. Sherlock hugs Molly tightly and spins her around, pressing a sound kiss to her lips. "Oh my God! We're having a baby?? For real!?"</p><p>"Yes!" Molly squeaks happily, cupping his face. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes."</p><p>"I love you, Molly Holmes."</p><p>Molly beams at her new name and gently places a hand on her stomach. "We both do."</p><p>Sherlock places his larger hand over hers and looks into her eyes with so much love and adoration. "I love you both then. On to the next chapter, hm?"</p><p>"Are you ready for it?" Molly smiles and strokes his curls.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>